She Is A Princess, My Frosty Princess
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Dasey, of course. A winter fic in Derek's POV. Mixed up a bit with episode Battle of the Bands.


Casey and me were walking side by side, huddling for warmth. She was murmuring her hatred for me under her breath. Causing a soft, smoky mist to emit from her mouth. I guess it was my fault, I was supposed to put antifreeze in the cars, and I forgot within an hour. Now we have to walk to school until dad gets our cars fixed. It's mid-December and flakes were already coming in. It would've come sooner, but a warm front crashed in on us.

The wind started to blow harshly, causing snow to beat against us. And just like that Casey bolts down the sidewalk. I didn't see anyone down there that we knew, or just anybody for that matter. The place was deserted. Were we that late for school? But Casey kept running til she was in the middle of the intersection.

She began twirling herself round and round. Like a music box ballerina. She let her arms open wide, embracing the cold, letting snowflakes drench on her. I smiled softly. She looked like a brought to life snow angel. No! No, Derek Venturi, you are not allowed to think about your step-sister that way. But seeing her standing there, I couldn't help it. She looked like a princess, my frosty princess. Flakes embedding themselves in her hair, her crown. The flakes that landed on her eyelashes, were her jewels. I yearned to kiss the places where the snow landed: her lips, her eyes, her cheeks.

But I held back, watching the sun melt on her skin, making her face shimmer.

"I cannot believe you made us late for school." I didn't really care, but I had to say it. I couldn't let Casey think I was going to be nice to her, she'd get suspicious. "Well! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stood there like an idiot," she yelled at first, her voice growing softer with each word. "It's all right don't get upset about it." She looked at me intensely, her gaze was burning me, til I had to look down at my feet.

"Hey guys." I sighed inwardly, thanking Sam for breaking the awkwardness. "Hey man," I gave him a shake and a side hug. Casey not saying anything, but still giving Sam her attention. "Guess what?" When we didn't say anything her continued. "There's a talent show this Friday." I choked on my laughter, "So?" "Yeah, where are you going with this?" Casey asked. "There's a thousand dollar prize for first place." My jaw dropped. "I thought maybe D-Rock could make a comeback." Casey shrugged, "Sorry Sam, but you guys should do it without me. I'm not really in season to be a rocker babe again." With that Casey walked away.

I watched her, wondering what was going on. But I turned my attention back to Sam. "It'll be alright if it's just guys right?" "If one of us can come up with decent lyrics this time." I thought about Casey. "Just give me til tomorrow, and I'll have some." Sam nodded, "You sure you can't get Casey to sing?" I shrugged, "You can if you want, but I'm not getting into that again." "Fine, I'll catch you at lunch." "Kay." I went to get some books, and saw out of the corner of my eye, Casey and Emily talking by their locker.

I had to get Casey to go to the talent show, not to sing, but to hear me sing. A song about her. It made me nervous just thinking about it. But I can't keep this a secret anymore.

Did she love me too? How was she going to react? How are others going to react? How will I get her there? I was giving myself a headache. I had 4 days til then, I really needed someone to talk to, and then I saw Room 118. If it helps Casey, it could help me.

I knocked on the door, and heard a light, "Come in," from the other side. Mr. Creepy looked shocked to see me. "Mr. Venturi? How can I help you?" "I just really needed someone to talk to. But I can't tell my friends or family about it. And I'm also afraid to talk to you cause you might tell some other staff members. So who am I supposed to talk to?"

"Mr. Venturi, everything said in this room, with the exception of anything in harm, is completely confidential." "Well, nothing's in harm." "That's good, so what's wrong?" "What do you do when you love someone you're not supposed to love?" Mr. Creepy stood up appalled. "Are you having relations with a teacher?" I held my hands up, "No, no I meant—" "I'm sorry Derek, I shouldn't have reacted like that at all. We've just been trying to keep the school clear of that." I nodded. "Will you still continue, if I can keep my mouth shut?" I smiled a bit, he wasn't that bad. "It's just I'm in love with Casey. I don't know what to do about it. Is it wrong, right? But it feels right, you know? What if she really hates me? I couldn't handle that. What am I supposed to do?" I said it all as fast as I could, it needed to be said. And I felt good when it was out, for about a millisecond.

"Well, Mr. Venturi, Derek, these feelings are a bit…different to have. There is no law against dating your step-siblings. Though it is frowned upon. As for what Casey feels, I have no idea, but maybe you should talk to her about it." He was rambling but some of it made sense. I shook his hand, "Thanks Mr. Creepy I see why she talks to you all the time." I bolted, mentioning her name with him there would have been unbearable.

What's he going to think the next time he sees me? Look there's Derek Venturi, the step-sister love, he'll be moving on to his step-mother soon. God, I'm so stupid.

As soon as I got home I went to bed, trying to end the day. Until I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Casey emerged with a plate in hand. "You missed dinner." "Yeah I guess I did." "Well, I brought you something to eat in case you got hungry." I looked at her, "Thanks." She stood there for a moment as if expecting me to say something else. Then she went to the door. "Hey." She turned back to me. "Why don't you want to be in the band this time?" "I don't know." "OH." She smiled, "Okay that's a lie." "I could've guessed that much." "I was going to sing with those girls from Band Room 10." I nodded. "You mad?" "No, why would I be? My band still going to win." Her body and smile went slack, "Who says?" "Me." She scowled and left. She slammed my door hard.

I hated making her so angry with me. I was digging a hole, and soon I wouldn't be able to climb out of it.

Over the next few days all I did was try to concentrate on making the lyrics. I must've killed off a forest in Nigeria from how much paper I used. But I turned and saw a photograph of me and Casey hugging and smiling, it was one of the very few that we had. But that was all it took to spark my inspiration. And soon I was done. The next day was a blur and rehearsal was a bitch.

"Whose the song about Derek?" Sam asked holding back his laughter. Ralphie on the other hand was full blown losing it. "Who said I made it up for anyone?" "Come on man no guy can make a song that sappy without it being for someone." "Fine, it is for a girl, but you'll have to wait til the talent show to find out who." Ignoring their protests and complaints I made them leave. And went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Casey came in a minute later, disgarding her jacket over a chair. Her hair was a frizz, and her cheeks and the tip of her nose was red from the cold outside. "You okay?"

"Not really, Mrs. Pumbleman left me in charge of refreshments at last minute. Now I have to make three dozen cupcakes by tomorrow."

"Want some help?" She looked at me in surprise. "You want to help?" I shrugged. "I hate to let the class down even though the Christmas party is usually lame." She smiled and my heart hit my ribs. It wasn't easy, I kept dropping eggs, and pieces of the shells kept getting in the batter. The icing kept getting on me, including in my mouth, it was good. We burnt two batches, and we stayed up til midnight talking about other Christmases we had.

I went to bed, too exhausted to do anything else. It wasn't til my alarm went off that I remembered that I had to sing today. I picked at my food during the party too nervous to eat. Sam got me, telling me to change. And we got to the auditorium. Casey and her group had to go before us. They had made a new version of Silver Bells, and I admit, it didn't suck. I had to clap for them.

We went to the back as Sheldon began to play. Another one of his songs about his interpretation of him being a loser. Sorry, but come on, who does that? The three of us got on stage, and everyone clapped. Even the teachers. My breath hitched and my heart stopped.

"This song is dedicated to, to—" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It's dedicated to Casey Macdonald."

I didn't dare look at Sam, worrying whether his expression would be anger or disgust.

I looked out and saw Casey, her mouth agape, her cheeks flaring. Even though many of us were speechless the music still began to play.

**My life is brilliant.****  
****My love is pure.****  
****I saw an angel.****  
****Of that I'm sure.****  
****She smiled at me on the subway.****  
****She was with another man.****  
****But I won't lose no sleep on that,****  
****'Cause I've got a plan.******

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
****You're beautiful, it's true.****  
****I saw you face in a crowded place,****  
****And I don't know what to do,****  
****'Cause I'll never be with you.******

**Yeah, she caught my eye,****  
****As we walked on by.****  
****She could see from my face that I was,****  
****Fucking high,****  
****And I don't think that I'll see her again,****  
****But we shared a moment that will last till the end.******

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
****You're beautiful, it's true.****  
****I saw you face in a crowded place,****  
****And I don't know what to do,****  
****'Cause I'll never be with you.****  
****You're beautiful. You're beautiful.****  
****You're beautiful, it's true.****  
****There must be an angel with a smile on her face,****  
****When she thought up that I should be with you.****  
****But it's time to face the truth,****  
****I will never be with you.**

When the last note played out, people were stunned, but soon everyone began to clap as always. And I ran off stage. But not before seeing the look of distain on Casey's face. I shut myself up in my room, blaring my music. I know it made Nora and Dad mad, but at that moment I didn't really care. I then heard a knock on my door. "Hey." "Hey." So simple yet saying so much. We stood silent for awhile. "Did you really mean it in the song?" "What?" "That you loved me." I nodded. She stepped closer waiting for me to make my move. I stepped closer to her. Taking her in my arms. Her fragrance spiraling around me. I kissed her gently, and released her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Okay, that's a start." I grinned as she walked out of the room.


End file.
